


Somos tontos

by Dan_Felton



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: LGBTMiraculous2018, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 09:15:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: Su relación en realidad parecía no tener nombre, no eran amigos, tampoco eran novios, simplemente eran "algo" que ni ellos mismos sabían como nombrar.





	Somos tontos

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero decir este fanfic esta inspirado en un hermoso fanart hecho por la diosa Fanfuka (a ella la podéis encontrar en Facebook bajo el mismo nombre). Dejando eso de lado, la historia está inspirada principalmente en el fanart y la canción Can't Stop del grupo Red Hot Chili Peppers, canción que me recuerda a cierto hijo de puta pero bueno, ¿que se le va a hacer? 
> 
> Perdón si la historia queda con un poco de Ooc.
> 
> Ellos tienen dieciséis/diecisiete, en este AU la serie ocurrió completamente igual solo que los personajes son más grandes.
> 
> Tomen en cuenta que la historia se desarrolla en diciembre, tenía pensado la idea desde hace tiempo, solo que no me animaba a escribirla.
> 
> Esta historia participa en el concurso: LGBT Miraculous, en la categoría One-Shot.   
> Concurso organizado por la cuenta @ParisCDH (en Wattpad)

Adrien sonrió mientras observaba al pelirrojo sacar sus pertenencias, en esos momentos se encontraba platicando con Marinette, Alya y Nino pero siendo sinceros en realidad no les estaba prestando atención, era extraño pues los escuchaba hablar solo que no entendía lo que decían, como si a su cerebro poco o nada le importará aquella conversación. 

—¿Entonces si les gustaría venir? 

Cuando Nino le dio un sutil, que de sutil tenía poco, codazo para que contestará regreso a intentar entender la conversación. 

—¿Ir a dónde? 

Pregunto después de un rato, Nino rodo los ojos mientras que Marinette se ponía un poco más roja intentando volver a invitar al rubio, cosa que ciertamente le había costado demasiado. 

—Yo, bueno, quería invitarte...digo invitarlos, a ambos, ¡a ir al cine! 

Logró decir la chica mientras movía sus manos y articulaba de forma nerviosa, Adrien sentía la pesada e insistente mirada de Alya en él mientras negaba sutilmente. 

—Lo siento, tengo una cita. 

Dijo, mientras una sonrisa boba comenzaba a formarse en la comisura de sus labios, cuando la conversación calló en un silencio bastante notorio se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, mierda, pensó mientras su rostro y cuello se teñían de un leve tono carmín. 

—Viejo, no sabía que ya tenías chica. 

Comento Nino, intentando romper la tensión del ambiente, Adrien solo pudo sonrojarse más notoriamente, sin embargo no respondió, desvío su vista hacia Alya que parecía apretar sus puños de forma sutil, Marinette en cambio se había puesto levemente más pálida, el rubio intento dejar su vergüenza de lado y, obviando la pregunta del moreno, se colocó de pie. 

—Oye, Marinette, ¿estás bien? Te ves más pálida. 

La azabache solo negó con la cabeza, aun sin decir nada, esbozó una sonrisa que no convenció a nadie, ni siquiera a ella misma y finalmente dijo: 

—Oh, bueno, entonces que te vaya bien en tu cita, ya podemos quedar otro día. 

Y sin más se fue de ahí, Nino miro a Alya en forma de disculpa mientras que la morena se marchaba siguiendo a su morocha amiga. 

Adrien ciertamente no entendía que pasaba, observo la puerta del aula durante unos segundos, notando el silencio incomodo en la estancia poco después. Un poco aterrorizado y envalentonado, levanto la vista notando la, nada sutil, mirada de sus compañeros posarse en él, mirada insistente y de alguna forma molesta. 

Chloé y Nathaniel parecían mirarle con cierta pena, pero solo la rubia había hecho algo útil al respecto. 

—¿Entonces que te parece la idea de otra fiesta, Sabrina? La vez pasada fue bastante divertido. 

Comenzó a hablar la rubia en un tono alto, era claro que intentaba llamar la atención y vaya que lo consiguió pues prontamente el salón comenzó a llenarse de pequeñas conversaciones y murmullos excitados. 

—Gracias Chloé. 

Articulo el rubio sin sonido alguno, la chica solo le guiño un ojo e hizo aquel gesto típico de ella que significaba un claro "tenemos que hablar". 

Adrien solo pudo limitarse a suspirar mientras la señorita Bustier entraba al aula. 

Cuando  la primera  jornada  de clases  finalizo,  Adrien  guardo sus  pertenencias preparado  para  disfrutar  del descanso  y cuando esté terminara, dirigirse prontamente  al laboratorio  del instituto,  puesto  que  su siguiente  clase  era allí.  Nino  por  su parte  hizo  un gesto  vago  de despedida  y salió preocupado a buscar  a quien  era su  novia. 

Cuando todos se marcharon, Adrien se dirigió hacia la parte superior del aula donde cierto pelirrojo continuaba remarcando las líneas de un bosquejo a carboncillo. El rubio sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que dibujaba a su molesto Kwami, porque si, Nathaniel había terminado por descubrir su identidad secreta gracias a un muy tonto y vergonzoso accidente que realmente no quisiera rememorar. 

Observo cauteloso hacia ambos lados procurando que nadie estuviese en el aula, cuando confirmo aquello acarició la roja cabellera del chico, sobresaltándolo un poco, antes de que el susodicho hubiera podido reclamar algo, sus labios ya habían sido tomados por el rubio modelo. El beso había sido corto, casi un pico de no ser por una leve mordida en el labio inferior del artista. 

Cuando se separaron el pelirrojo rodo los ojos, divertido en cierta forma. 

—Te he dicho que no hagas eso en la escuela. 

—Oh, vamos, sabes que te encanta. 

Adrien guiño un ojo coqueto mientras se sentaba al lado de Nathaniel, sitio que normalmente estaba vacío entre clases. 

—Me va a dar diabetes por su culpa. 

Comento el pequeño kwami mientras salía de la chaqueta del modelo y comenzaba a revolotear por el lugar antes de finalmente sentarse en el hombro izquierdo del artista, quien solo pudo sonreír y levantar su brazo derecho para acariciar la pequeña cabeza negra, relajando al kwami y haciendo que soltará pequeños ronroneos. 

—Me voy a poner celoso. 

Dijo Adrien mientras inflaba sus mejillas en alguna especie de puchero que solo lo hacía ver tontamente adorable a ojos del artista. 

Su relación en realidad parecía no tener nombre, no eran amigos, tampoco eran novios, simplemente eran "algo" que ni ellos mismos sabían cómo nombrar. Diablos, se suponía que nadie además de ellos sabía de su extraña relación y parecía que Adrien casi la revelaba ante sus amigos. 

—Hey, tierra llamando a idiota, ¿esta Agreste ahí? 

También estaba ese otro aspecto de su relación, ni siquiera parecían algo, ambos solían coquetearse, picarse o insultarse mutuamente y aun así...aun así tenían ese algo raro. 

—Muy gracioso, tomate. 

Nathaniel había rodado los ojos, un gesto que era sumamente típico desde que Agreste había caído en su vida, literalmente hablando. 

—¿Qué pasó con Marinette? 

Pregunto el pelirrojo después de un rato, el rubio le miro confuso. 

—¿Marinette? 

—Si, Marinette, nuestra compañera que salió huyendo de clase por algo que dijiste. 

Adrien se le quedo mirando durante unos segundos antes de recordarlo, joder, era la peor persona por no recordar algo así. Su rostro cobro un leve tono carmín al recordar que casi revelaba ese algo que tenía con Nathaniel. 

—Umm...digamos que ella nos invitó al cine, yo dije que tenía una cita, no dije con quién, no te pongas paranoico, ella se puso pálida y salió de clase, sabes, no entiendo porque. 

Comenzó a relatar el modelo de forma nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se tornaban de un carmín cada vez más fuerte, Nathaniel, quién hasta el momento se había mantenido dibujando dejo de hacerlo, dejo el carboncillo junto a su block de dibujo y le dirigió aquella mirada que Adrien bien supo identificar. 

Un claro "estas tonto" se reflejó en los ojos turquesa del artista, sin embargo no parecía enojado, tampoco decepcionado, simplemente resignado y Adrien no terminaba de entenderlo. 

—Es porque a ella le gustas. 

Dijo el artista después de pensarlo un poco. Adrien le miro incrédulo. ¿En serio Marinette gustaba de él? El rubio pensaba que no había hecho nada para que ella pudiera pensar así de él, ¡diablos! Era gay, lo sabia desde que tenía catorce años. 

Al ver la mirada pérdida del rubio, Nathaniel rio levemente, una risa carente de la calidez que comúnmente tenía. 

—No te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo, puedes ir con ellos— menciono el pelirrojo mientras volvía a tomar el carboncillo—. Después de todo yo tengo clase de ballet y tu tienes responsabilidades… 

Adrien le miro incrédulo antes de interrumpirle. 

—Pero yo quiero ir contigo. Puedo disculparme con Marinette el lunes. 

Mencionó él con las mejillas sonrosadas. Nathaniel le miro brevemente, analizándolo antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y escribir apresuradamente en un trozo de papel que entregó al rubio. 

—Llega después de las tres, a esa hora ya abre regresado de mis clases de ballet. 

Sin mucho más que decir, el pelirrojo se colocó de pie besando al rubio brevemente antes de tomar sus cosas y marcharse a su siguiente clase. Dejando a un abochornado modelo atrás. 

En la salida. Adrien observó la cabellera pelirroja de Nathaniel perderse entre los alumnos que salían extasiados y los transeúntes distraídos que paseaban por la acera, ajenos a cualquier pensamiento del rubio. 

Acomodó de mejor manera la bufanda celeste en su cuello y comenzó a caminar, Gorila y Natalie seguramente le esperaban en la siguiente cuadra. 

Metió su mano en el bolsillo de su chamarra y estrujo nervioso el papel que le indicaba la dirección de Nathaniel mientras Natalie le  repasaba su horario de la tarde, Oh, si tan solo supiera que planeaba escaparse. 

Cuando finalmente llego a la mansión, no se molesto en preguntar por su padre, era obvio que no se encontraba en casa. Saludo a algunos empleados que comenzaban a decorar la mansión para las fiestas venideras y subió a su habitación mientras repasaba mentalmente su guarda ropa, intentando elegir lo más conveniente para aquella tarde. 

Plagg se mantuvo molestando al rubio pues cada vez que este parecía convencido con un conjunto, el kwami comenzaba a picarle dando los puntos malos del mismo, no que él supiera de moda pero le gustaba sacar de sus casillas a su joven portador. 

Cuando estuvo a gusto con su vestimenta, coloco su laptop en el reproductor de sonido. Aún se sorprendía que aquella táctica le funcionara tan fácilmente para eludir su práctica de piano. 

—¡Plagg transfórmame! 

Dijo él después de tomar un bolsa con pedazos de queso camembert.   
El rubio, ahora siendo Chat Noir. Salió por la ventana de la habitación rumbo a las calles de París, rescatando a un pequeño de ser atropellado y a un mínimo de un árbol antes de acabar con su transformación en un callejón para poder tomar el metro. A veces era incluso más satisfactorio para él sentirse como un chico normal que como un superhéroe 

Cuando bajo del metro lo primero que pensó en hacer fue comprar algo para picar en una de las maquinas expendedoras, si Natalie le viera hacer aquello, pensó con cierta malicia mientras disfrutaba de su pequeña bolsa de galletas, quizá fue una mala idea salir sin comer, hizo una mueca mientras se dirigía hacia la salida del metro. 

El cielo se veía magnífico, se encontraba a las afueras de Paris y no supo si sentirse extasiado o intimidado por la imagen. Despejó su mente durante un momento mientras tiraba el envoltorio de galletas en una papelera que le quedaba de paso y continuaba con su caminar. 

Unas cinco cuadras más tarde se topo con la dirección que había ido a buscar, un conjunto habitacional con no más de veinticinco edificios, parecía modesto. Adrien sonrió mientras entraba y observaba las pequeñas áreas verdes donde los niños parecían jugar, algunos grupos se entretenían con el fútbol y otros jugando a los piratas. 

Soltó un breve suspiro mientras se detenía en el edificio con el número 21, parecía que cada edificio contaba con dos familias respectivamente. Se detuvo frente a la puerta marcada con el número 21B y se quedó pensando durante un momento. 

Se miró en el reflejo de la pantalla de su celular, ciertamente estaba nervioso, había escapado de casa y eludido sus clases de chino para poder estar ahí. Suspiro nuevamente antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre por primera vez. 

Limpio el sudor de sus manos en sus jeans y repaso mentalmente su vestimenta, unos jeans obscuros desgastados, una camiseta negra sin estampado con cuello en “v”  y una chaqueta igualmente negra, todo de una de las colecciones de su padre. Llevo sus manos hacia su cabello en un nuevo intento de acomodarlo, normalmente, para ser modelo, su apariencia solía importarle poco pero ahora, suspiro, ahora parecía importarlo todo. 

La puerta se abrió frente a él mostrando a una mujer de tez clara, cabello castaño casi rubio e increíbles ojos color turquesa. Adrien tardó un momento en recuperarse de la impresión. 

—Bu-Buenas tardes— logró articular finalmente, golpeándose mentalmente por el nerviosismo en su voz—, disculpe, ¿Se encuentra Nathaniel? 

La mujer le miro detenidamente, escaneándolo con la mirada antes de esbozar una sonrisa amable. 

—No tiene mucho que llego— respondió ella—, esta en la ducha, puedes pasar a esperarlo, iré a avisarle. 

La mujer le dejo en la sala, sentado sobre un mullido sillón color ocre. Nervioso como estaba se dedicó a escanear la sala, era pequeña en comparación con la Mansión, de un estilo minimalista pero igualmente acogedor. 

Un cuadro que se encontraba colgado en la pared llamo su atención, el paisaje que se veía era increíblemente hermoso, era de una cascada en medio del lo que parecía un bosque, en la parte de abajo tenía un pequeño escrito que Adrien observó curioso, “Das letzte Problem” , estaba seguro que aquel lenguaje no era francés, inglés tampoco, quizá alemán, no estaba seguro. 

—Das letzte Problem— Una voz femenina a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó levemente—, el problema final. 

—¿El problema final? 

Pregunto Adrien confuso mientras veía nuevamente la pintura, perdiéndose en los pequeños detalles del agua y vegetación. La mujer a sus espaldas sonrió levemente. 

—Nath  tardara un rato, le invito una taza de té mientras tanto, Adrien, ¿verdad? 

Adrien asintió con la cabeza sonrojándose levemente gesto que a la mujer le pareció curioso. 

Ambos se dirigieron hacia una diminuta cocina decorada en tonos blancos. El estrecho pasillo que conectaba hacia ella estaba decorado con algunas fotografías y nuevamente un cuadro que parecía opacarlo todo. Adrien ni siquiera intento disimular lo embelesado que se encontraba. 

El sonido de utensilios moviéndose le hizo salir de su ensoñación, finalmente se dirigió hacia la barra que separaba la cocina de un pequeño comedor de una mesa y cuatro sillas. 

—El abuelo de Nathaniel era fanático de los relatos y novelas de Sherlock Holmes— relato la mujer cuando Adrien termino sentado en una de las sillas, ocupando ella la paralela a este—, el cuadro de la cascada hace referencia a la lucha entre Sherlock Holmes y James Moriarty, en las Cataratas de Reichenbach. Fue uno de los últimos cuadros que pinto Gilbert, pero uno de los primeros en los que Nathaniel ayudo— comento la mujer mientras sonreía levemente ante los recuerdos—. Nathaniel me ha hablado bastante de ti, pero igual me gustaría que me contaras de tu vida. 

Dijo ella mientras se colocaba de pie y revisaba las cosas que había dejado en la estufa, colocó algunos trozos de canela en agua que recién comenzaba a hervir y removió algunas cosas en una cazuela mientras el olor a comida casera inundaba las fosas nasales del modelo, provocando que su estómago rugiera levemente. 

—Bueno— comento el rubio sin saber como iniciar exactamente—, mi nombre es Adrien, soy compañero de curso de Nathaniel, práctico esgrima algunos días por la tarde y debo decir, señora, que su comida huele estupenda. 

Sonrió Adrien al final provocando una risa cantarina de la mujer y el inicio de una platica trivial. Fue así como Nathaniel los encontró, con su rostro volviéndose carmesí mientras escuchaba como su madre relataba historias vergonzosas de su infancia. La mujer les obligó a comer algo antes de dejarlos marchar finalmente. 

—No llegues tan tarde, cariño, si algo sucede envíame un mensaje— Erurus beso la coronilla de su único hijo en un gesto maternal, después de ello se despidió de Adrien con un beso en la mejilla— Más te vale cuidarlo, jovencito. 

—Entendido, madame. 

Respondió él con una sonrisa juguetona mientras se marchaba junto a un sonrojado Nathaniel. 

No importaba cuanto lo había negado frente a su madre, ella se empeñaba en pensar que aquello que había entre ellos dos no era una salida de amigos, como Nathaniel había descrito, en realidad puede que su madre tuviera razón, aquello era una cita en toda regla, aunque el pelirrojo no se sintiera cómodo pensando en lo que su madre seguramente estaría imaginando. 

El viaje en metro fue sencillo y agradable pues paso rápidamente entre conversaciones triviales y, para que mentir, algunos besos robados. 

Cuando bajaron, caminaron un poco más hasta finalmente detenerse frente a un pequeño local que parecía confundirse fácilmente entre los  edificios a su lado, cualquiera que no lo estuviera buscando no le prestaría más de uno o dos vistazos. 

La fachada del local tenía una ventana con vidrios opacos además de estar recubierta con madera, la madera tenía pequeños detalles tallados en ella además de un sutil letrero de madera más clara, contrastando perfectamente con el resto, en la parte superior de la puerta que rezaba, en unas letras un tanto góticas:   
“Camelot: The british pub.” 

Adrien sonrió, solo Nathaniel parecía encontrar lugares perdidos en el tiempo. Levanto una ceja haciendo una pregunta muda al pelirrojo que contesto encogiéndose de hombros. 

—Conozco gente. 

Fue lo único que dijo antes de internarse en el local, recibiendo un calor reconfortante que contrastaba agradablemente con el frio que poco a poco iba haciéndose presente gracias al invierno. 

—Woow. 

Fue la exclamación del modelo, el lugar era pequeño, aunque no tanto como parecía en un inicio. Había pequeñas mesas esparcidas por el lugar donde varias personas ya se encontraba bebiendo o comiendo algo, en el lado izquierdo del local se podía apreciar claramente la barra de bebidas y en el centro del mismo resaltaba un pequeño escenario donde una banda se encontraba alistando sus instrumentos. El lugar tenía decoraciones por doquier que hacían homenaje a la cultura Rock. 

Adrien sonrió encandilado, realmente se sentía perdido en el tiempo. Nathaniel, a su lado, copio el gesto del modelo inflando su pecho levemente con orgullo, sabía que aquel lugar le agradaría. Tomo la mano del rubio y se dirigió hacia una mesa cercana al escenario. 

—Increíble— soltó el rubio—, nunca había venido a un lugar como este, no sabia que en París había pubs. 

—En realidad no hay muchos, sabes esa extraña rivalidad que hay con los ingleses— rio levemente el pelirrojo—. Aunque de verdad me encanta. Es cómodo y la música suele ser muy buena. 

Antes de poder responder, Adrien, había sido interrumpido por una chica castaña de baja estatura que sonrió ampliamente hacia el pelirrojo, gesto que hizo fruncir el ceño al modelo. 

—Nath, cariño, hace mucho que no venías, Dan estaba pensando en secuestrarte cuando pudiera escapar de la escuela— la chica rio— ¿Te traigo lo de siempre? 

Nathaniel asintió mientras se acercaba a chica y murmuraba algunas cosas en su oído, la chica sonrió más ampliamente mientras miraba a Adrien que se mantenía al margen de la conversación, aparentando indiferencia. 

Cuando la chica se marcho continuaron su plática, Adrien un poco molesto, si Nathaniel noto aquello hizo lo mejor que pudo para disimularlo. 

Un rato después la chica volvió dejando en su mesa dos platos de fish and chips, una rebanada de pastel de chocolate y dos latas de cerveza, Adrien abrió los ojos ante lo último, expresando en voz alta su duda. 

—Pero somos menores de edad, se supone que no podemos beber. 

Explico como un niño pequeño, Nathaniel apoyo al modelo con una mirada curiosa hacia la chica que había rodado los ojos divertida. 

—No les estoy dando tequila ni nada parecido, solo es una lata, Jack Daniel’s sabor manzana— menciono lo último con gran soltura, acostumbrada a memorizar las bebidas—, bebida preparada con seis por ciento de alcohol. No creo que les pase nada malo con solo una lata. 

Al notar la duda en los ojos del modelo soltó un leve suspiro resignado. 

—No tienen que tomarlas si no quieren pero les aseguro que sabe mejor que la cerveza normal, esa te deja un sabor amargo en la boca— dijo ella finalizando con una mueca, Adrien sonrió tímido—. De todas maneras, la casa invita, linda cita chicos. 

La chica guiño un ojo antes de marcharse con un “Gracias” de parte del rubio y un “Gracias, Ando” de parte del pelirrojo. 

Ambos miraron las bebidas, al principio con desconfianza pero después con curiosidad el primero en abrir la lata fue Adrien notando un sabor fuerte en la boca que le hizo hacer una mueca. Nathaniel rio a su lado recibiendo una mirada fulminante del modelo. 

La banda que hasta el momento se había mantenido silenciosa comenzó a presentarse, al parecer cantarían un cover de la canción Can’t Stop del grupo Red Hot Chili Pepper, Adrien, quien hasta el momento no había notado la cantidad de gente en el pub, tomo otro sorbo de la bebida, esta vez sintiendo el dulce sabor de la manzana hacer cosquillas en su paladar de forma agradable. 

El sonido de la guitarra y batería fue lo único que lleno el local durante un momento antes de que la voz del vocalista comenzará a escucharse, ciertamente era diferente a la del cantante original pero hacia un buen trabajo. Nathaniel a su lado había comenzado a tamborilear con sus dedos sobre la lata de cerveza en su mano, Adrien sonrió antes de probar un bocado del pastel, quizá estaba rompiendo su dieta pero a él parecía no importarle. 

Observo embelesado a su acompañante cuando este comenzó a cantar el estribillo en voz baja, el rubio le siguió poco después algo achispado por el alcohol. 

Continuaron bebiendo lo que quedaba de las cervezas mientras comían lo poco que quedaba en sus platos, ambos ciertamente se veían más relajados mientras escuchaban a la banda cantar covers de otras canciones famosas de las cuales Adrien desconocía el nombre. 

—Tienen que irse— Ando, la camarera amiga de Nathaniel había llegado preocupada hacia su mesa—. Un sujeto en la barra a preguntado por Adrien. 

Ambos adolescentes se miraron con curiosidad antes de dirigir su mirada hacia la barra, el rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido de una manera casi cómica, era claro que él distinguiría a aquel sujeto en cualquier lugar, después de todo era su guardaespaldas. Mascullo algunos insultos antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa y tomar el gorro que unos momentos antes había cubierto la cabellera pelirroja. 

—Sabía que me buscarían, pero no pensé que me fueran a encontrar. 

Murmuro apenado mientras escondía sus cabellos rubios con ayuda de la gorra. Nathaniel le miro durante unos momentos con cierta pena y resignación, su cita había estado bien, pensó Adrien, antes de levantarse. 

—¡Escapemos! 

Propuso el modelo, envalentonado mientras extendía su mano, Nathaniel le miro con duda antes de murmurar algo que sono como un “¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?” y tomar su mano. 

Ambos se despidieron de Ando mientras se dirigían hacia la salida de la forma más sutil que encontraron. El viento gélido del exterior golpeó con fuerza en sus rostros mientras ambos tomaban sus manos que comenzaban a resentir el cambio brusco de temperatura. 

Caminaron un poco antes de comenzar a correr entre risas. Aquella sin duda era la cita más loca que ambos habían tenido en sus vidas.   
Se detuvieron después de algunos minutos intentando recobrar el aire entre pequeños jadeos y risas ocasionales que solo hacían doler el abdomen. Ambos se recargaron en una pared cercana mientras observaban el vaho escapar de sus labios. 

—¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo?— pregunto Nathaniel con las mejillas sonrosadas debido al esfuerzo, cuando se percató de la mirada que Adrien le dirigía dejo salir un suspiro —¿Qué somos? 

Sabía que aquella pregunta podía cambiarlo todo y aun así, tuvo el valor de preguntar. 

Cuando termino de musitar aquello, las comisuras de los labios de Adrien se movieron sutilmente, suavizando su sonrisa, Nathaniel, quién por el momento no había apartado su mirada, noto un brillo anhelante en los ojos verdes,  inconscientemente sonrió de la misma forma. 

—No lo sé—admitió el modelo mientras pequeños copos de nieve se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas—. En mi cabeza somos novios, aunque no sé si eso es lo que quieres. 

Nathaniel simplemente no pudo resistirlo más, acuno las cálidas mejillas del modelo entre sus frías manos, haciéndolo suspirar levemente debido al cambio brusco de temperatura, sonrió ante aquello mientras se colocaba de puntillas y besaba los resecos labios del rubio. 

El beso era lento, no era el primero que compartían pero si el más significativo. Fue ahí que Adrien lo comprendió, estaba dispuesto a hacer que, lo que sea que estuviera pasando entre ellos dos, durará. 

Sabía que no sería eterno, aquello tendría que parar en algún momento, pero mientras ese momento llegará, él podría disfrutar cómodamente sus días junto al artista. 

—¿Entonces que somos? 

Pregunto coqueto el modelo mientras juntaba sus frentes después del beso. Nathaniel lo había mirado durante unos segundos antes de rodar los ojos. 

—Somos tontos. 

—¡Hey! 

Nathaniel había reído divertido mientras se recargaba sutilmente en el pecho del modelo aspirando el leve aroma a sándalo y vainilla, este por su parte lo abrazaba inconscientemente, fue ahí que el pelirrojo noto el acelerado latido de su corazón, Adrien fácilmente parecía poder disimularlo pero su cuerpo ciertamente lo traicionaba. 

Novios, pensó Nathaniel después de un rato, aquél parecía ser el paso más razonable pero también parecía el más grande, cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba de la calidez que el rubio parecía emanar. 

—De acuerdo, acepto su propuesta señor Agreste, pero ni crea que voy a colocar un candado en el puente de las artes. 

Adrien había reído cantarinamente mientras besaba la coronilla del pelirrojo, su diferencia de estatura le permitía aquello. 

—De acuerdo, señor Kurtzberg, pero permítame acompañarlo a casa, no es que no quiera quedarme más tiempo con usted pero ya me estoy congelando y prometí a su madre devolverlo sano y salvo. 

Nathaniel había reído ante ello, Adrien podía ser todo un político cuando quería,. 

El modelo había tomado su mano con una actitud caballeresca y ambos habían continuado con su caminada, deteniéndose en una de las tantas máquinas dispensadoras que parecían encontrarse esporádicamente en las hermosas calles parisinas, ahora cubiertas de nieve.


End file.
